Don't You Want Me?
'''is episode 159a of Comedy World. It aired on Global Network on October 19, 2007. Synopsis After buying a pumpkin from the grocery store, PC Guy treats it as if it were a child, and believes two or more will be company. Cast *Brian as PC Guy *Eric as himself *Belle as Clerk *The episode title is an obvious reference to the song by The Human League. Transcript episode opens at a shot of the sky. A red leaf is being blown away by a gust of wind. The camera pans down to a grocery store. It zooms into it '''PC Guy: '''Hmm... a pumpkin is $1 each? Awesome! '''Clerk: '''Must be a dream come true in your book, right? Guy has already left the store at this point '''Clerk: '''He paid in a heartbeat! to the Pearson's kitchen '''Eric: '''Whatchu got there? '''PC Guy: '''Why, it's a pumpkin. '''Eric: '''Are we gonna murder it with a knife and turn it into pumpkin pie? '''PC Guy: '''Are you saying we should '''CARVE IT?! nods his head 'PC Guy: '''Nope. You're not gonna do that and eat it. Not on my watch. '''Eric: '''Awww, why not? '''PC Guy: '''Because a pumpkin is like a newborn baby. I mean, look at its height. '''Eric: 'out a diaper I have the powder ready. 'PC Guy: '''We need to let this here plant live life to the fullest. Come on, what are you waiting for? We need to officially introduce him to the Pearson family tree! off '''Eric: '''Then I'll just get the axes ready. to PC Guy walking down the foyer '''PC Guy: 'at a picture frame This, THIS, my son, is my brother, Eric. Sometimes, I question his intelligence. chirp 'PC Guy: '''As I was saying, to another frame Those are my parents, Paul and Susan. They're in Canada, getting chased by a stampede of mooses. I mean... moose. '''Eric: 'in Are you talking to yourself? 'PC Guy: '''No. I'm introducing my son to the family. '''Eric: '''I wanna name him Jeffrey. '''PC Guy: '''Jeffrey Pearson it is! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to lead him to his bedroom. '''Eric: '''But don't you wanna play a game of- '''PC Guy: '''Can't. I'm a father now. himself Dad will be proud of me! '''Eric: 'a bit So I guess you wanna play a game of neglect-your-one-and-only-brother. to Jeffrey's bedroom 'PC Guy: '''I hope a wallpaper of hearts will make you comfortable. Jeffrey in his crib It's important you take your afternoon nap. There'll be a surprise waiting for you when you wake up. Sweet dreams. off the light and closes the door '''Eric: '''Are you proud of yourself, PC Guy? '''PC Guy: '''Wha-? '''Eric: '''I'm drinking my tears from a coffee mug! weeps '''PC Guy: '''Well... uh... I'm gonna get some more pumpkins, so, ta-ta for now. downstairs and exits the house '''Eric: 'crying COME BACK, OTHERWISE I'LL WALLOW IN MY VERY OWN POOL OF DEPRESSION! shopping, PC Guy enters the house, carrying loads of pumpkins 'PC Guy: '''I'm gonna name the first one Jimmy. Hey Eric, which name sounds better: Jimmy, Jim, or James? is resting his head on the counter, crying '''PC Guy: 'the pumpkin I guess you're gonna have to deal with being stuck with the first name. another pumpkin Ooh! A female! I'll name you Patricia. a truck is parking at the front of the house '''Eric: '''Is someone delivering pizza for us? '''PC Guy: '''I'm afraid not. outside and goes back in with a bag load of pumpkins I told you so! runs off sobbing Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 8